


Il drago schiavo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragons, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jounouchi è stato venduto come schiavo a Seto Kaiba, ma a unirli è anche la magia che quest'ultimo ha acquisito.





	Il drago schiavo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del p0rnfest:  
> Yu-gi-ho, Jounouchi Katsuya/Seto Kaiba; Slave!Au.

Il drago schiavo

 

Jounouchi si guardava intorno, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Perché diamine Seto mi ha rapito? Vuole attirare qui Yughi per sfidarlo nuovamente a duello? Non gli bastano le sconfitte ricevute fino ad ora? > pensò. Osservò l’armadio in legno di ciliegio e appoggiò le mani sulla pesante coperta che copriva il letto su cui era accomodato.

La porta si aprì, Jounouchi si voltò verso Seto. I suoi capelli castani gli coprivano metà del viso.

“I tuoi genitori ti hanno venduto a me per pagarmi. La tua anima mi appartiene e perciò anche il tuo corpo” spiegò Kaiba, mentre uno dei due energumeni armati davanti all’uscio chiudeva la porta.

“L-la mia… anima?” chiese Jounouchi con la voce tremante.

“Già. Secondo te perché non hanno alzato un dito quando i miei uomini sono venuti a prenderti a casa tua?” domandò Seto.

“Non è possibile. L’anima può essere acquisita solo giocando a Duel Monster!” gridò Jounouchi, alzandosi dal letto. Le sue iridi color ambra divennero liquide.

“Oh, questa volta non ho avuto bisogno delle carte. Vedi, ho risvegliato i poteri mistici della mia vita precedente. Ora sono un sacerdote. Posso stilare patti in cui firmando si offre la propria anima e posso evocare i mostri delle carte nel mondo reale semplicemente schioccando le dita” spiegò Seto.

“Un potere così… in mano a uno senza scrupoli come te. Già pensavi di poter avere tutto semplicemente con i soldi” gemette Jounouchi.

“Oh, tranquillo. Il mio fratellino sarà la mia coscienza, quasi ogni volta” ribatté Kaiba.

“E comprare l’anima a me come ti sembra possa essere qualcosa con una coscienza?!” gridò Katsuya.

“Ho salvato tuo padre e poi sono stati i tuoi genitori a propormelo” rispose Seto.

“Io… io…” ringhiò Jounouchi.

“Preferivi forse che in una situazione simile finisse il tuo migliore amico, Yughi? Allora, Golden boy?” domandò Kaiba.

“No! Certo che no!” sbraitò Jounouchi.

“Perché lui sarebbe pronto a diventare mio schiavo al primo malessere del suo nonnino” sussurrò Seto con voce sibilante.

“No, lascialo fuori da tutto questo” gemette Katsuya.

“Se sarai gentile con me…” disse Seto. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi, gli afferrò il viso e lo premette con la mano. “Io farò in modo che a loro non capiti nulla, mai. Potrai fargli avere sempre quello che vuoi” disse Kaiba.

< Potrebbe semplicemente obbligarmi a fare qualsiasi cosa voglia. Spesso al controllo dell’anima può subentrare anche il controllo mentale, con tanto di pazzia incorporata.

Perché è così gentile? > si domandò Katsuya. 

Perché hai voluto avermi come schiavo?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Oh, speravo in una domanda simile” ammise Seto. Indietreggiò e raggiunse la finestra sbarrata, oltre di essa si abbatté un fulmine azzurrino che illuminò il viso di Kaiba in penombra. Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e, dopo aver premuto un paio di tasti, aprì una foto della galleria. Attivò l’ologramma della foto con il bracciale che portava al polso e Katsuya si trovò davanti la propria immagine a grandezza naturale. 

Nell’ologramma azzurrino era in camera propria, la televisione accesa bloccata sul fermo-immagine di Seto Kaiba intento a duellare. Il videoregistratore aveva uno spioncino rosso acceso.

Jounouchi arrossì. Riconoscendo se stesso intento a penetrarsi con una penna, eccitato.

“T-tu… da quanto tempo… lo sai…” esalò.

“Non importa” disse Seto, facendo scorrere altre foto. “Semplicemente eri puntuale. Una volta al mese utilizzavi la mia figura per eccitarti, dimostrando una vena masochista e perversa inaspettata e interessante”. Aggiunse, spegnendo l’ologramma. 

Jounouchi cadde in ginocchio ai piedi del letto.

“Tutto questo è un incubo” gemette.

“Da oggi questa sarà la tua camera. Avrai ogni lusso, ma non potrai mai lasciarla. Ho fatto installare un bagno, è oltre la porta rossa accanto al mini-frigo. Mi chiamerai ‘master’, mai per nome. Se mai mio fratello dovesse raggiungere questo posto, mentirai dicendo che sei il mio fidanzato” enumerò Kaiba con tono gelido.

Jounouchi deglutì rumorosamente e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Vieni qui” ordinò Seto. 

Jounouchi obbedì tenendo il capo chino, fu raggiunto da uno schiaffo e ricadde pesantemente a terra, con un gemito. La guancia dolorante si era arrossata, riportando il segno della mano dell’altro.

“Ad ogni ordine devi rispondere: “sì, master”. Ogni volta che non sarai obbediente, provvederò a insegnarti le buone maniere con pene corporali” spiegò Kaiba. Socchiuse le labbra. “Vieni qui” ordinò nuovamente.

Jounouchi si rialzò gemendo, massaggiandosi la spalla e lo raggiunse con le gambe tremanti. “Sì, master” esalò. Iniziò a tremare e Seto socchiuse gli occhi. Si voltò e raggiunse il mini-frigorifero, si abbassò e aprì la parte adibita a micro-congelatore. Ne trasse un panetto blu di ghiaccio secco e raggiunse l’altro, porgendoglielo.

“Mettilo sulla guancia” ordinò.

Jounouchi obbedì.

“Grazie, master” mormorò.

Seto sorrise.

“Oh, vedo che impari in fretta. Bene, ci speravo” disse. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, glieli strinse e gli fece alzare il viso. “Bravo il mio ‘golden boy’” mormorò. Posò delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, facendogli socchiudere la bocca con la lingua. 

Jounouchi sgranò gli occhi, mentre l’altro approfondiva il bacio. Seto gli accarezzò in mezzo alle gambe e avvertì il suo membro indurirsi, Jounouchi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

Kaiba si allontanò.

“Ora, micetto, spogliati” ordinò.

Jounouchi rabbrividì ed iniziò ad obbedire, le dita gli tremavano e avvertiva delle fitte al basso ventre.

< Non può essere vero. Tutto questo è così irreale > pensò. Si sedette ignudo sul letto, ansimando.

Seto aggrottò le sopracciglia castane udendo un singulto provenire dall’altro giovane.

Jounouchi iniziò a tremare, Seto gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e lo fece sedere. Si sfilò la casacca bianca e ve lo avvolse.

“Tu mi appartieni, ma se volevo una violenza, la ottenevo dall’inizio. Senza moine e consenso” ringhiò. Si voltò e si diresse verso la porta.

“A-aspettate… Master… non mi aspettavo mi volessi. Ecco tutto… scusa tanto se non sono pronto a vedere la mia vita capovolta” gemette.

< Mi sei sempre piaciuto, non pensavo di avere chance con te, ma tutto questo è così assurdo. Non volevo questo > pensò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Seto si sedette accanto a lui, la casacca scivolò lasciando scoperta una spalla di Jounouchi. 

Seto gliela rialzò, coprendolo e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“I tuoi erano pronti a offrirti anche a Pegasus e ti posso assicurare che lui è meno magnanimo di me” disse.

“È vecchio e di certo non sono attratto da lui. Però, hai detto che ti piace il mio masochismo. Vuoi torturarmi?” chiese Jounouchi. Deglutì. “M-master”. Aggiunse.

“Come mio schiavo, devo educarti, ma…”. Recuperò il panetto di ghiaccio, si tolse un foulard dalla tasca dai pantaloni e glielo legò al viso. “… forse mi sono lasciato prendere la mano. Mio padre fa così con le sue... puttane a pagamento e con me” spiegò Seto.

Katsuya impallidì e le labbra gli tremarono. 

Seto se lo fece mettere a gattoni sulle gambe, gli scoprì i glutei sodi ed iniziò a tirargli pacche, arrossandoglieli.

Jounouchi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore misto a piacere.

“Intendevo questo” disse Kaiba, dopo una decina di colpi. “Vuoi che smetta?” chiese.

“N-no…” implorò Jounouchi.

< Dannazione a me, alla mia natura maniaca e a tanto altro! E sì che per anni ho cercato di farmi piacere rapporti sani e normali con delle donne! > si rimproverò mentalmente. 

Kaiba continuò fino ad eccitarlo, lo fece girare e lo adagiò sul letto. Si spogliò a sua volta, la sua casacca era finita a terra e si mise a gattoni sopra l’altro.

“No, master” si corresse Jounouchi con voce tremante.

“Per evitare eventuali fraintendimenti. Mio padre mi picchia e basta, non mi salta addosso. Anzi, il mio patrigno. E se provasse a fare qualcosa di simile a mio fratello, gli staccherei la testa a morsi” spiegò Seto con voce gelida.

Katsuya arrossì e deglutì rumorosamente, il suo membro gli pulsava.

< In questo momento è così protettivo e… dannatamente eccitante > pensò.

“S-sì, master” esalò con voce rauca.

“Entrambi siamo draghi. Le nostre anime sono mutate dalle carte che utilizziamo. È normale che siamo attratti l’uno dall’altro. Solo che ti devo ricordare duramente chi dei due comanda l’altro. Io sono il tuo alpha e tu sei il mio compagno che, desideroso, attende nella caverna. Il mio tesoro e il mio possesso” spiegò Kaiba, accarezzando la pelle pallida del giovane uomo sotto di lui.

Jounouchi ansimò, tremando leggermente.

“Tutto questo è follia” sussurrò, socchiudendo le gambe.

Kaiba gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e gli uscì un basso ruggito da drago.

Jounouchi ansimò, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano e le sue gambe scattarono, mentre cingeva i fianchi dell’altro con le gambe.

“Nega pure, ma il tuo corpo parla da solo. L’unico motivo per cui ti eri fidanzato con la donna che gestiva le arpie era perché esse schiavizzano i draghi. E tu sei un drago che cercava il suo potente padrone” spiegò.

“E tu, master, sei il mio possente signore?” chiese Jounouchi con voce acida.

Seto gli morse il collo con foga, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di piacere.

“Sei tu, non io, a dirlo. Guardati bene, non desideri altro da molto. Sentivi il richiamo di svenderti a me ormai da parecchio. Ed io ho sentito quello di possederti, risvegliando i miei poteri. La magia esige un prezzo e stavolta ha richiesto che noi ci unissimo” spiegò.

Jounouchi lo guardò in viso e arrossì, guardando i suoi occhi, vedendo il proprio riflesso nelle iridi blu intenso.

< Ha gli occhi di drago bianco occhi blu… sì, forse ha ragione.È tutto così assurdo, ma non più di faraoni nascosti in puzzle del millennio > pensò.

“M-master… prendetemi, ora voglio” mugolò.

Seto entrò di colpo, strappandogli un grido. Iniziò ad accarezzargli la gola con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli afferrava il gluteo. Lo penetrò con dei colpi secchi.

“Liberati, lasciati andare. ‘Mio’ compagno” ringhiò piano Kaiba.

Katsuya ruggì, il suo corpo iniziò a muoversi su e giù, dimenandosi freneticamente. La sua pelle iniziò a scottare e gorgogliò, continuando a ruggire. Andava incontro all’altro, facendolo penetrare sempre più fondo.

< Cazzo… prima volta e già sono un drago in calore. Che merda la mia vita > pensò. Ruggiva sempre più forte, tendendosi verso l’alto, puntellandosi con piedi e testa.

Venne e aprì di più e gambe, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione.

Kaiba venne dentro di lui con un ruggito che fece vibrare le finestre e Katsuya si abbandonò sotto di lui, sporco di sperma.

Seto scivolò fuori da lui e si stese sopra il suo corpo, avvolgendolo con le braccia.

“Sei il mio schiavo e il mio compagno. Mio in ogni senso, dall’anima al corpo” ruggì piano.

“Tuo, master” esalò Jounouchi, perdendo i sensi.


End file.
